In an automotive vehicle having a conventional friction clutch between the vehicle engine and the manual transmission, the engine has power and inertia impulses which drive the clutch with an irregular series of thrusts when the transmission is in neutral position and the engine is at idle rpm with the clutch engaged. These impulses will be transmitted to the transmission gears which become excited to oscillate through their backlash space to produce an objectionable rattle. The present invention utilizes a novel clutch hub construction to overcome the transmission gear rattle problem at idle rpm while the transmission is in neutral.